Ceres, Yuhhi and Aya's promise
by ShuichixYuki
Summary: What does Aya do? Toya has left her, The Mikage's are after her, Ceres is back in action, and who's this mystery girl, Nearia? Lately, Aya and Yuhhi are taken to the Mikage's headquarters and is that Toya! Please R&R :P AyaxYuhhi fic.
1. Chapter one,one faithful morning

Now that Toya has left Yuhhi to take care of Aya for him... She can't get over the fact that Yuhhi is here instead of Toya. Will Aya get used to Yuhhi always being around now? Or will she leave to try and find her lost love?

Hi there! I'm new here so I'm gonna try to type a good fanfic on Ceres!!!:D I love Yu Watase's works (Please don't sew, Yu) but nothing touched me as much as Ceres did...(even tho. I haven't even read the whole Ceres serise, yet...:s) I hope to make this Fanfic as good as I possibly can, then... So enjoy and please just r & r...

Ttyl, byiez

"Ceres, Aya and Yuhhi's promise"

"Chapter One, one faithful morning..."

Aya's in deep sleep. She then wakes up to the feeling of being alone again. She moves around then opens her eyes.

"Toya?!" Aya yells from the top over her lungs.

Yuhhi then comes running in from the side door, "Aya!!! Are you alright? It's the middle of the night!!!"

Aya looks up at him, "It's just... I'm still not used to not having Toya around..."

Yuhhi looks at her with sad eyes, "I'm here..." He tells her.

She smiles at him then nods, "Yes... It's just too hard..."

Yuhhi sits with her on her floor bed, "I'll try to make you happy..." He whispers in her ear and holds her from behind, "I'll always be here for you, now..."

Aya smiles, "Yes... I love you, Yuhhi..." She whispers back, 'But, can Yuhhi replace, Toya?' She asks herself, 'I know it's been a year now, but... I miss him...'

Yuhhi then starts to move his arms under her cloths. Aya blushes.

"No... This is the way it should be..." She whispers.

She grabs his hands, then turns around to face him. Yuhhi then begins to blush, too. She then moves in, towards his face and they begin to kiss eachother. Yuhhi begins to hold her tighter and tighter as they kiss and cuddle together. Aya begins to shake, because of the night air, so Yuhhi and her crawl under the blankets and continue to hold eachother.

"Yuhhi?"

Yuhhi opens his eyes, "Yes, Aya..."

"You'll... Be here for me right?... Like, you won't leave me?"

Yuhhi looks at her funny, "Why would you think that?" Yuhhi wonders, "I love you..."

Aya nods, "That's good, because I love you, too, Yuhhi..."

Yuhhi then kisses her forehead, and they both fall asleep in eachothers arms.

Aya's the first to wake up, in the morning. Yuhhi, still sleeping by her. She smiles then remembers she has to go shopping, today.

"Damn..." She says quietly, "I was hoping to get there, BEFORE rush hour...:s"

She then gets up but someone pulls her back down, "What you up to this morning?" Yuhhi says as he holds her close.

"Oh!? Uh... I saw that the food was running short... So I asked Mrs.Q if she could drive me to the store, this morning." Aya explains.

Yuhhi nods, "Okay," He says then lets go of her.

He then leaves Aya's room, so that she can change into some different clothes without him there. Aya seems pleased that Yuhhi left without her nagging him to, "GET LOST!" She chuckles to herself after thinking that, then begins to change into some different clothes. After changing, she leaves her room and heads over to the livingroom. Mrs.Q, of course, greets her.

"Morning, Aya!" She says while smiling, "Is Yuhhi up as well?"

"I don't know, actually... But I did see him." Aya explains.

Yuhhi then comes up from behind her, "I'm up!" He tells them, "I need to go to the store today, as well."

Mrs.Q nods, "Unless you just want to be with Aya..." Mrs.Q teases.

"That's NOT what I said!!!" Yuhhi yells at her.

Aya slams her hand against the table, "Can't we please get along, today...?"

Mrs.Q nods, "Sorry..."

Yuhhi shakes it off, "Whatever... If Mrs.Q thought before she talked, the world would be a safer place for many people."

Yuhhi then leaves the livingroom and goes towards the kitchen. Aya and Mrs.Q shake their heads. Mrs.Q then goes to start the car as Aya sits on a couch alone. Yuhhi then returns into the room and surprises Aya from behind.

"Yuhhi?" Aya says as he strokes her hair from behind.

She turns to face him, "Can you please be good with Mrs.Q today? Please..."

Yuhhi sighs, "I'll try..." He then jumps over the couch to sit beside her.

Aya grabs his hand, "But why do YOU need to go to the store today?" She asks, "Or do you just want to be with me?

Yuhhi turns away from her, "I'm just still worried that the Mikage's will come and steal you away again...:s"

Aya smiles, then moves in towards his face, like last night. She and Yuhhi's lips meet then they start to kiss. Yuhhi strokes the back of her head as they kiss, but then Aya pushes him away as Mrs.Q returns inside.

"Aya, Yuhhi... Lets get going!" She says then returns outside.

Yuhhi smiles then gets up, "Let's get going..." He tells her then gives her his hand.

She grabs his hand and he helps her up, "Yes, let's..."

The car speeds along the road. Mrs.Q is way passed the speed limit, like always. Ever since Yuhhi got into the car, he's been complaining to Mrs.Q that, "On this planet we fallow the speed limit!!!" Mrs.Q just ignores him, she's used to doing that by now.

Aya sighs, 'Can they ever get along for once?' She asks herself.

Yuhhi then notices the annoyed look in Aya's eyes and shuts up about the speed limit, "Fine... If you get us a speeding ticket... You have to pay for it!"

Aya's surprised that Yuhhi gave up on the fight so quickly, and can't help but laugh. Yuhhi blushes as she then gets closer to him and pats his shoulder,

"Thank you..." She whispers.

Yuhhi doesn't say anything. Aya laughs some more, then moves away from him again. Yuhhi's face is beet red and Mrs.Q even suspects that something is going on back there.

"Which store are we heading to, Aya?" Mrs.Q asks to break the moment.

"I want to go to the one by the arcade! They usually have sales and lots of things are cheaper there." Aya explains.

Mrs.Q nods, "Okay. Yuhhi, Same one?"

Yuhhi nods, "Yes, and could you pick us up at one'o'clock? I might need more time..."

Aya's eyes widen, surprised to hear Yuhhi say that, "But that's three hours at the store!!!" Aya yells.

Yuhhi winks at her, "I know..."

Okay so it wasn't the longest... But this was just the begining, okay?:o I'm trying my best and I hope you enjoyed it...

Ttyl, Byiez


	2. Chapter two,a hotel?

Hey I'm baq!!! I know it didn't take me awhile to type this because I'm soo into it right now!:p I hope the storyline will not depress ppl... I'm trying my best to type this without knowing the ending of volume 14...:s So fusturating...:'(

Anyway, I'm gonna make this chapter longer this time... I wonder if the Mikages will be in this chapter... I'm so weird I don't even know if they'll be in this chapter...:s

Anyway, I'll ttyl

Byiez

"Ceres, Aya and Yuhhi's promise"

"Chapter two, a hotel?"

"See you later, Mrs.Q!!!" Aya yells while waving at the car.

The car then takes off, way passed the speed limit again. Yuhhi jumps up, pissed at Mrs.Q for putting him through that craziness.

"Damn... She's TOO crazy when it comes to driving..." Yuhhi complains as he strokes the back of his head.

Aya just leaves him alone on the sidewalk,

"Hey!!" Yuhhi yells as he watches her walk away.

"Are you coming or what? It's freezing out here and I want to get moving..." Aya yells without stopping or turning her head around.

Yuhhi sighs, "Yah..." Then he begins to fallow her.

"Welcome! Our sales today are on this slip! Enjoy, and have a great day!!!" The woman explains to Aya as she comes in through the door.

"Thank you..." Aya says and bows as she passes her, "Yuhhi, grab a slip."

Yuhhi nods, "Fine..."

Aya walks through the store, with Yuhhi fallowing her from behind.

"Is that everything?" Aya asks.

Yuhhi then looks at the list and slip," Got most of the sales... And we just need some rice..." He explains.

"Good, can you go get that? I'm gonna start to checkout of here... It's so busy today." Aya says and heads over to the checkouts.

Yuhhi nods then goes to get the rice. Aya then reaches the check out and gets in line, waiting for the people to move. As the line begins to move, she then begins to pile the groceries on the counter. The lady smiles at her as Aya gets out her yen.

"Got it!" Yuhhi says and places it on the counter as well.

Aya pats his shoulder, "Thanks..."

The lady then tells Aya," 3 530¥" And places the groceries in bags.

Aya gives her the yen to pay for the food, then her and Yuhhi leave the store into the outside cold.

Aya sighs," It's not even eleven'o'clock, yet...:s Why'd you want Mrs.Q to pick us up SO late?" Aya asks.

Yuhhi doesn't say anything. Aya then starts to get annoyed,

"Look! I'm cold here! And it's your fault we have to stay here like this!!!" Aya starts to yell at Yuhhi, "Why'd you do that?!"

Yuhhi smiles at her, "I wanted to take you somewhere..." He explains.

Aya looks at him with curious eyes, "Really? Where?"

Yuhhi shifts his head, "Come on! This way!"

Yuhhi begins to walk away and Aya fallows him down the street. She starts to freeze abit, and Yuhhi stops walking and creeps up behind her. He places his warm jacket on her and takes all of the gorceries.

"But you'll freeze..." Aya says.

Yuhhi smiles," It doesn't matter... We're here anyways..."

Aya notices this huge hotel further down,' What is that?' Aya asks herself.

They enter through the front doors and Yuhhi checks them in for two hours," I've wanted to take you here for awhile now... It's nice here..."

Aya nods, "It must be so expensive... Even for just two hours..."

Yuhhi smiles," Atleast your smiling" He tells her.

She blushes then they head up to their room. Many beautiful plants are everywhere, and a outside hotspring in the back. Many lights hang from the roof, and a fish pond is in the middle of the main lobby, with many goldfish swimming around.

They reach the fifth floor and Yuhhi walks with his arm around Aya's neck,(the groceries in his other hand, "So heavy...:s") to their room, 345. Yuhhi opens the door and it's pitch dark in there. He pushes Aya in first then he closes the door behind them. He turns on a light and a huge bed was there. Also, a hottub is seen from the bathroom.

Aya's in pure shock, "Yuhhi..." She whispers as he wraps his arms around her, 'We've been trying to do this for sometime... I just want to think of Yuhhi, for now on... But Toya... He's still here with me...' Aya tells herself.

"Aya... You wanted to do this... You told me many times... So please..." He whispers in her ear then holds her tighter.

"Yuhhi..." Aya whispers back and blushes like crazy.

His skin is cold against Aya's fairly warm body, and she gets the shivers all down her spine. Yuhhi then feels uncomfortable and backs away from Aya,

"Aya... I'm sorry if your not ready... We don't have to do anything... I don't want to force myself on you because I would feel terrible being by you... I love you and I don't want to ever pressure you..." Yuhhi explains to Aya in a calm soft voice.

Aya spins around, "But Yuhhi!" Aya yells, "You paid so much to stay here with me..."

Yuhhi walks up to her and holds her close, "Just being here with you makes me happy..."

Aya then wraps her arms around him, too, "I'm happy, too..."

Yuhhi and her, then later walk to the bed and lie down together with their clothes on. Aya and Yuhhi then begin to kiss as they hold eachother close. Yuhhi enters her clothes and touches her soft, bare back. She flintches at this, because his hands are still, abit cold.

"Aya... I'll protect you... Never forget that, I'll protect you..." Yuhhi whispers then kisses her some more.

Aya blushes as they both kiss, 'Does he try to take Toya's place by accident? Or is he trying to make me forget him on prepose? He loves me and I love him and this is the way it should be for us... But what will happen when Toya finally returns? Will I stay with Yuhhi? Or will I find Toya before Yuhhi and me are seriously in love?' Aya asks herself while Yuhhi touches her and kisses her, 'When Toya told Yuhhi to take care of me... Did he mean to protect me or to love and have me?'

Yuhhi then notices Aya's annoyence, from deep in her thoughts, "Aya? What's wrong?"

Aya shakes her head, "Oh! It's nothing, Yuhhi..." She tells him.

"I'm sorry if this is wrong..."Yuhhi says and begins to back away, "I want you to feel loved, not raped when I do stuff like this with you..."

Aya grabs him from behind then holds him tightly, "Please, continue... I love being here with you..."

Okay so the Mikages didn't appear in this chapter either. But hey!!! I have time to do this stuff!!!:p I liked this chapter... How I showed how Yuhhi's feelings for Aya are true and pure... He's not there for her, to have sex or rape her... He loves her so much, that he'd never want her to feel uncomfortable being with him... So yah I'm gonna leave it there for now, but I'll ttyl,

Byiez


	3. Chapter three,the black moon

Hi again...;) I'm doing homework right now... It's so hard...:s But hey, I feel like working on my story some more. My cat's here, too, she's sleeping on my lap!:D But that's not the point of why I'm here...:s I'm here to type, "Ceres, Aya and Yuhhi's promise" :p

But first, I was hoping to tell you that my work may go abit slower then usually...:s My time been on the computer isn't allowing me to do all my homework!:( So yah... I might be slower...

Well, ttyl Byiez

"Ceres, Aya and Yuhhi's promise"

"Chapter three, the black moon..."

Aya and Yuhhi begin to get ready to leave the hotel. They then begin to travel the halls, looking at the beautiful things in this hotel. Aya walks along Yuhhi's side, and can't help but smile alot as they adventure through the halls.

"Yuhhi? I can take some of the groceries, you know..." Aya tells him as she looks at the gorceries in his hands.

"Why? I can handle it..." Yuhhi explains while smiling at her.

Aya nods, "Fine... Do what you wish..."

Yuhhi laughs. They then walk out of the hotel and it's snowing.

"Brrr..." Aya shivers, "It's SO cold out now...:s"

Yuhhi nods, "Very... I never knew it'd snow today...:s"

They walk back towards the store and wait for Mrs.Q to arrive. They both sit on a bench while many people walk by. They stare at them and continue on their walk. Aya feels uncomfortable, like if some one is watching her. She turns her head to see if anyone's behind her, but just passing people are seen. She turns her head a bit more, to see all around herself, but she didn't see anyone staring at her. Then the feel disappears and she calms down abit.

Yuhhi has been staring at her strangely ever since she started moving around. He then speaks up, "Are you alright?" He asks with concern writen all over his face.

Aya turns her head to him and nods with a smile, "Yah... I'm fine... Really."

Yuhhi tries to see if she's lying, but it's TOO hard to read her face, "If you're sure your fine, then..." He sighs feeling useless to help.

Police and fire trucks then zoom past them as many people point towards a building. Aya looks over there first and notices the hotel, NOW on fire!!!

"Yuhhi!!! LOOK!!!" Aya yells as she points at the hotel.

Yuhhi looks and notices it too, "Come on!!!" He yells and runs off towards the hotel.

"Wait Yuhhi!!!" Aya yells to him. She looks at the left gorceries then to Yuhhi, "Hey! Wait I'm coming!!!" Aya yells after him as she fallows.

They run to the hotel and the fire trucks and the police are surrounding the place. Yuhhi and Aya sneak past the police and run inside the burning Building. Aya's over whelmed by the heat but Yuhhi insists that the look for survivors.

"Are you crazy, Yuhhi!?!?" Aya yells, "We have to get out of her!!!"

Yuhhi grabs her hand and they run through the hallways. Aya looks at Yuhhi with a very scared look on her face.

'Why the hell is Yuhhi doing this?' Aya asks herself.

Yuhhi then picks up Aya, "Hold on!" Yuhhi yells then charges at a window.

They smash through into a garden. Yuhhi checks if Aya is alright then he looks around frantically.

"TOYA!!!" Yuhhi shouts as he breathes deeply from the smoke.

Aya looks into the same direction as Yuhhi and there he is, 'Toya! My love... He's here for me..."

Yuhhi then grabes him chop stickes, "Why'd you do that?!" Yuhhi yells at Toya.

Aya looks at Yuhhi in confusion, 'Did what? What did Toya do?' Aya asks herself then looks at the burning building, "No!!! You can't say that, Yuhhi!!! He'd never..."

"Well he did, Aya... Toya set this building on fire!"

Aya almost faints, 'My Toya? He'd never do that...'

Toya's sword then appears and he then points it towards Yuhhi, "You are a Mikage?" Toya asks.

"Hell no!!!" Yuhhi yells as Aya watches them.

"Ha! Then I shall distroy you! Along with Aya Mikage!" Toya yells and charges at Yuhhi.

Yuhhi blocks Toya's sword with his chop stickes. Aya's eyes widen as both her lovers fight to the death it seems.

'If Yuhhi losses... I'll be killed by Toya, too...' Aya tells herself.

She gets up then runs to Yuhhi. Toya, jumps back and stands away from Aya. She runs enfront of Yuhhi and spreads her arms out, blocking any of Toya's attacks.

"Stop it, Toya!" Aya yells at him, "It's us! We're your friends!"

Toya glares at Aya, but she continues to talk.

"You're the one who told Yuhhi to take care of me!! Don't you remember?" Aya asks.

"I don't know what you're talking about? I have only lived my life surving the Mikages... Nothing you say is me! You must be thinking of a different Toya..." Toya says.

"No you're my Toya!!!"

Yuhhi's heart splits, "Aya..." He whispers in pain from her words.

Toya's face is filled with anger, "I don't belong to no one but the Mikages!!!" He yells and goes to attack her.

He runs up to her and stabbes her in the stomach. Aya's head begins to hurt from the pain in her stomach. He rippes the sword out and Aya falls to the ground.

"Aya!!!" Yuhhi yells with rage and attacks Toya head on.

"I don't have a reason to be here any more..." Toya says as he grazes Yuhhi's chest with his sword, "Maybe we'll see eachother again sometime..." Toya says and takes off, away from Aya and Yuhhi.

Yuhhi then bends down to pick up Aya and he carries her away from the building. He walks past the police and runs to where Mrs.Q is suppost to be. She is there, now, and Yuhhi runs to her.

"OH MY GOD!!! AYA!!! IS SHE OKAY, YUHHI?!?!" Mrs.Q yells from the car window.

Suzumi then gets out of the car, "Yuhhi, what happened?! Ah! You've been attacked as well!!!(They're both bleeding?)" She yells.

"Don't worry about me... Aya's in worse shape... We need to get to a hospital, NOW!!!" Yuhhi yells and takes Aya into the car.

Well that's the end of that chapter, but don't worry I think I'll be done the next really soon... Oh, and about Toya... I think it'll all be explained in the next chapter, k? Well ttyl,

Byiez


	4. Chapter four,what about the Mikages?

O.o! It's getting heavy... Oh!!!:o Hi!!! Sorry about that...:p I'm reading Ceres! Anyway... Yes I'm back!!!;) Bet you missed me, eh? Well I missed you guys...;) So Chapter four, eh? That's great!!! This is where the Mikages definately, totally come into the story...:p So yah... Oh yes... The reason I'm talking to you guys is because Yu Watase does this in her books!:p It's funn!!!

Anyway... On with the story!!!:O

"Ceres, Aya and Yuhhi's promise"

"Chapter four, what about the Mikages?"

"Hurry!!! Hurry to the medical room!!!" The nurse yells.

Aya's on a stretcher as Yuhhi, the nurses and the doctor run with it. The doctor looks at the wound and then stares at Yuhhi,

"How did this happen? It looks like she was stabbed with a sharp object!!!" The doctor explains.

Yuhhi looks away, "Yah... But... I don't know how it happened..." Yuhhi tells him.

The doctor nods, "Yes, your alibi was very good... I just hope it's true...:s"

Yuhhi nods back, "I want to help her!!!"

"Well, there's nothing you can do... So please. Stay with your family in the waiting room... Trust me, she's in good hands..." The doctor tells Yuhhi and run ahead.

Yuhhi walks back to the waiting room. Suzumi and Mrs.Q run up to him,

"What the hell happened?!" Suzumi asks.

Mrs.Q nods. Yuhhi sighs. He didn't know what to say...:s And when the hotel was on fire, he senced Toya's presence...

"Well..." Yuhhi begins, "The Mikages are back..."

"WHAT!!??" Mrs.Q yells and everyone in the waiting room jump up from her loud voice.

Yuhhi's ears hurt, now, along with Suzumi's...

"Okay... You took that abit TOO seriously..." Yuhhi says, "Anyway!!! We shouldn't worry!!! We beat them before right? So we can beat them again!"

Suzumi shakes her head, "If not that easy, Yuhhi..." She explains, "Remember, Ceres left Aya's body..."

Yuhhi nods, "But... We can beat them... Right?"

"I don't know..." Suzumi says under her breath.

Mrs.Q startes waving her arms wildly, "But what are they after then?"

Suzumi looks at Mrs.Q, along with Yuhhi, "I don't know actually...:s" Suzumi says with a confused expression, "That's right! If Aya is just Aya... Why do they still want her...?"

"Maybe... They didn't want Ceres to disappear... Maybe they wanted to contain her...:s" Yuhhi suggests.

"Hey! That may be true, Yuhhi...:o" Mrs.Q says.

Suzumi nods, "Yes, but that means Aya's un-safe without our protection, again!" She explains as Mrs.Q freaks out!

Yuhhi watches her then gets really annoyed, "Please, Mrs.Q! Calm down!" He yells.

Mrs.Q hides behind Suzumi, "You didn't have to yell...:s" She explains.

Yuhhi then begins to flip, "You were the one who was yelling!!" He explains, annoyed to the fact where he's now yelling, "I just had to raise my voice to over power yours!"

Suzumi shakes her head, "Please stop..."

"argh... Sorry, sis..." Yuhhi then says.

"Yes terribly sorry, ma'am..." Mrs.Q says.

"I just want to get to the fact, that there truly is another crisis at hand..." Suzumi says, "Yuhhi... Go try and see if Aya is alright..."

"I can't..." Yuhhi explains, "They won't allow us in the room..."

Suzumi nods, "Yes, you're right, Yuhhi..."

A nurse then comes running towards them, "Escuse me... But the girl you brought in..."

"Yes!?" Yuhhi says impatiently.

"Well, she's ripped some of her stomach organs, but I think she'll be alright..." The nurse tells them and stays standing near them.

"Well, that's a relief..." Suzumi sighs, "I didn't know if she'd make it..."

"Well, it's hard to tell..." The nurse begins to explain to them, "She has lost lots of blood..."

Yuhhi moves around, "But you think she'll be okay?"

"Yes..." The nurse says.

Mrs.Q flaps her arms about, "When can we see her?"

The nurse looks at her then back to Suzumi, "I'm not quite sure..."

Suzumi nods, "Well, if you strongly feel she'll be okay... I need to get going... Yuhhi you stay here and protect her..." Suzumi says as the nurse watches Suzumi leave.

"Geeezzz.... Suzumi... I never knew you were so cold hearted...:s" Yuhhi jokes.

Suzumi chuckles, "I really have to do something!" She tells him as she winks, "I'll hopefully be back around midnight..."

Yuhhi nods, "Good luck!" He yells and waves to Suzumi.

Suzumi almost exits through the door then notices Mrs.Q all the way over with Yuhhi, still!!!

Suzumi begins to sigh, "How the hell am I suppost to get any where with you still with Yuhhi, Mrs.Q?!?" Suzumi yells.

Mrs.Q jumps up, "Sorry, ma'am!!!" She yells then runs over to Suzumi.

"Are they really you're family? Leaving with their patient in the hospital like that?..." The nurse asks.

"Oh?! Well, they're like that sometimes..." Yuhhi says then takes a seat onto one of the benches.

The nurse chuckles abit then leaves to return to her station in the hospital.

Yuhhi sits in the waiting room, almost all alone now... He looks about it with concern in his eyes. He keeps on thinking of Aya, and his head keeps flashing the images of her being stabbed. He moves around in his seat, he really wantso to see her.

'Aya... Please be okay... I want to see you, touch you and hold you in my arms once more...' Yuhi says to himself.

"Yuhhi?!" A voices yells, "Oh! Hey! It is you!!!"

Yuhhi turns around to see Chidori, "What the? Why are you here Chidori?" Yuhhi asks.

"What do you think? This is the hospital where my brother is, remember?" She asks him and pats his shoulder.

"Hey! No wonder I reconized this hospital... But he was transferred here when the other hospital was destroied, right?" Yuhhi asks.

"Yah! I came to visit him!!!" She says while winking.

"That's great! Is he feeling better?" Yuhhi asks trying to not think of Aya.

"A bit... Hmmm... I guess!" Chidori says, "He's starting to get there."

"That's good..." Yuhhi says and knows what she'll ask him next.

"So, Yuhhi? Why are you here, even?" She asks then notices blood seeping through his clothes, "Hey your bleeding..."

Yuhhi has changed into some new clothes, that were given to him from the hospital, but his wound is still bleeding...:s

"Oh... This is nothing..." Yuhhi says while thinking of Aya's wound.

Chidori lifts his shirt, "This is nothing?! What happened?"

"Well, uh... Toya he..."

WHAT?!" Chidori yells, "Toya did this?"

"Yah..." Yuhhi nods, "He got Aya, too..."

"What the hell for? I knew I couldn't trust him the moment I met him!" She yells in fustration, "And what do you mean he got Aya...?"

The question he has been fearing to answer is now for him to answer, 'This isn't fair!' He yells in his head, 'Why should I have to tell her what happened to Aya!!!'

Chidori shakes her head, "I'll never know your saying if it's in your head..."

That's the end of chapter four....O.o It's getting pretty weird this story o mine:p But hey, it's cool!winks

Well ttyl, Byiez


	5. Chapter five,the night in the hospital

Hey!!! Sorry about the last chapter...:s It was retarded, eh? Also, it was SO short...:s O.o But this is the interesting Chapter!!!:p O.o Okay so I said Toya would be explained in the last chapter... But it didn't happen that way...:s So maybe this is the chapter...:s I don't know... Crap!!! Not my breakfast! Well on with the story! :s

"Ceres, Aya and Yuhhi's promise"

"Chapter five, the night in the hospital..."

Yuhhi has told Chidori about the incident, and she freaked right out! Now she wants to stay with Yuhhi to see if she'll be alright! Or is she there for Aya?

Yuhhi's been there for over five hours, now, "Come on Aya..." He whispers.

Chidori laughs, "See?"

"Huh? See what?!" Yuhhi yells as he blushes.

"Aya... She's on your mind right now, right?" Chidori asks.

"Yah..." Yuhi sighs, "I'm so worried about her... I really want to help her..."

Chidori then grabs his arm and holds it tightly against her body, "Don't worry... I bet she'll be just fine..." Chidori tells him.

Yuhhi nods, 'Maybe she is alright...' He tells himself then yawns, "Damn... I can't get tired!" He yells.

Chidori shakes her head, "If you want to sleep... I'll wake you up if anything happens..."

Yuhhi looks into her eyes, "You sure? But... Aya..."

"Hey you need sleep!" Chidori tells him, "So, get some sleep!!!" She takes off her coat, "Here! This'll keep you warm!!!"

Yuhhi smiles at her, "Thanks..."

"Hey! You thristy? I'll go get us some hot chocolate!" Chidori tells him.

Yuhhi slightly nods as his eyes become weak and he falls into deep sleep.

In the medical room, Aya's being operated on so that she can hopefully go home and stay alive. She hasn't waken up since Toya stabbed her and she's been dream of the incident, lots!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Toya?' Aya asks herself and looks around for him.

Toya's then seen in the distance and his arms are open for her to jump into them. She runs to his and jumps into his arms.

"Oh, Toya... Why'd you leave me?" She asks him.

"I'm sorry, Aya... But Yuhhi is better for you..." He tells her then he disappears.

She's now in her room and she hears Toya and Yuhhi talking outside of her room.

"You can't be serious!!! I can't take care of her!!! She doesn't love me as much as you..." Yuhhi yells.

Toya doesn't listen it seems, "But I'm not the best for, Aya... You are kind, and I could never give Aya everything she wants... You help her, you hold her when she crys, you're always there for her..." Toya explains to him.

"But, Toya... Even if I do all those things... I can't give her everything... Her heart only belongs to you... I've seen that many times..." Yuhhi tells Toya.

Toya pats his shoulder, "I can't always be there for her... Make her forget me... And stop all her suffering..." Toya tells him.

Aya wants to run out of her room and stop Toya from leaving but she faints and awakens later on in the morning of her dream.

"Toya?!" She screams and runs out her door.

But no one is there, not even Yuhhi, "I'm alone..." She cries.

But then a pair of arms move slowly around her. They hold her close and she blushes.

"Yuhhi? Toya?" She asks then turns her head slightly.

A familiar figure holds her but not one to match Yuhhi or Toya. He has a pair of glasses on and Aya finally reconizes him!

"Kagami!!!" She screams and tries to get away.

"Ceres... You are finally mine..." He whispers as he licks the left side of Aya's face.

"No stop it!!!" She yells but her voice sounds a bit off to her.

She studies at her body and hair and notices that she is now, Ceres!

"What's going on!??!" She yells as Kagami goes up her shirt, "Ceres! Help! Ceres!!!"

Aya, who is now Ceres, is then thrown to the floor. Kagami on top of her.

"No stop it!!!!" Aya yells.

The image then turns into Toya's naked body which is on top of hers. It's a memory from the time when they first had sex together. Aya has changed back into herself but something inside of her told her to get away from Toya.

"Toya..." She sighs.

He smiles then a bright light appears enfront of her. She's taken to a dark room with no one...

"Where am I?" Aya yells in question, "Toya?!?!"

"He's not here..." Ceres tells her.

"What? Ceres?!" Aya yells and turns around.

"What are you doing here?" Ceres asks.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Aya asks.

"Well, let's put it this way... Why are you in my heaven?"

O.o Wow!!! Aya! In heaven?!!? TOO CRAZY:p Anyway I hope you enjoyed this... And I'll get the next chapter done really soon,

Byiez (sorry about it being SO short..:s)


	6. Chapter six,Ceres has returned

Weee.... O.o Hi!!!waves hand Howz you people? I've been super hyper these days!:D Anyway, I'm not that busy these days because geography isn't giving me hmwrk...:s So I'm able to type!!!;) So.... It's chapter.... Six now...WoW!!!Lol Anyway, let's see what happens...:o

"Ceres, Aya and Yuhhi's promise"

"Chapter six, Ceres has returned..."

"What?! Heaven!" Aya screams as her voice echoes through the dark place.

Aya starts freaking out, as Ceres watches her, "Please stop, Aya..."

"How the heck can I be dead?!!" Aya yells, "gasp!"

"Well, you aren't dead because your in the wrong heaven... This is the heaven for, celestial maidens... So I don't understand why you'd be here, Aya..." Ceres explains as Aya begins to calm down.

"Ah!" Aya screams, "That asshole!! Why'd he do that!?"

Ceres stares at her funny, "Who did what?"

"Toya!!! He's with the Mikages! He set a building on fire! And He killed me!!!" Aya yells while tears flow from her eyes.

Ceres tilts her head to the left, "Toya? He did that? And you say the Mikages are still trying to get me?"

Aya nods slightly and tries to stop crying, "Why would he go back to them?"

Ceres shakes her head, "Hmmm... Well what has happened this past year?"

Aya nods, "Okay... I'll tell you..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chidori sits beside the sleeping Yuhhi, while drinking hot chocolate. She then bumps Yuhhi's hot chocolate and it spills ALL OVER HIM!!!:O

"Ah! That's TOO damn HOT!!!" Yuhhi yells while running all around the room.

Chidori begins laughing out loud, "Sorry Yuhhi... laughs I truly didn't mean to do that!!!laughs some more" Chidori says while trying to clean it up.

Yuhhi grabs a magazine then wraps it into a roll and goes up to Chidori and threatens to hit her.

"Ah!" Chidori screams, "Get away!!!" She yells and runs around the waiting room as Yuhhi chases her.

The nurse then returns, "You still here?" She asks.

Yuhhi stops running, "Of course!!! I cannot leave Aya for anything in the world!!!"

The nurse nods, "It's almost eleven'o'clock, though..." She tells him as Chidori hides behind her.

"Coward..." He says to Chidori under his breath, "I know that ma'am... It's just... I love Aya, and I was partly to blame for what happened..."Yuhhi says quietly, remembering how he was dragging her through the burning building.

The nurse nods, "I know how you feel... My husband died resently... Not saying this, Aya, of yours is going to die!" The nurse explains to him.

Yuhhi nods, "Yah... I know how you feel..."

Chidori then speaks up, "I've been through the same... My family isn't here and my brother is trying his best to get better..."

The nurse nods, "That's how I reconize you..."

Chidori just nods, then goes to sit on the bench again. The nurse then returns her gaze back to Yuhhi.

"I hope Aya will turn out to be fine..." She tells him.

Yuhhi nods then watches her leave. He goes to sit beside Chidori.

"Stupid!" He yells.

"Why are you calling me stupid?!" Chidori yells, "You're the one who just re-sat in the hot chocolate mess..." She tells him.

"What?!?" Yuhhi yells and gets up to dry off.

"Haha!!! Tricked you!!!" She yells and bursts out laughing.

"That's it!!! You're gonna get it now!" Yuhhi yells.

Chidori jumps away and runs away from him, then he chases her as they laugh. A doctor then walks slowly towards them.

"Are you with the young lady...?" He asks in a depressing voice.

"Yes!!!" Yuhhi yells and runs to the doctor hoping for good news.

The doctor grabs Yuhhi's hand and bows in depression, "I am so sorry... We fixed her up... And she would of been okay... But..." The doctor pauses, "She gave into death too early and she left us in the middle of the surgery..." He explains to Yuhhi.

Yuhhi's heart almost splits, "She's... Not coming back?" Yuhhi asks, totally out of it.

The doctor nods, "I'm so sorry..."

"No!!! You're lying!!! You have to be lying!!!" Yuhhi yells as tears spill from his eyes, "She can't be gone!!! I wanted to protect her... I wanted to hold her close each night! And you're telling me she's gone!!! She can't be?!!? You're lying!!!" Yuhhi yells and grabs the doctors clothes.

"Escuse me sir... But there's nothing I can do now... You can do what you wish... But I doubt she's gonna come back!" The doctor yells at Yuhhi and brushes off his grip, "Now, I must be going... And have a good night..."

Yuhhi watches the doctor leave then he nods to Chidori, "Let's go find her!"

Chidori nods, "Yes! We need proof of this..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmmmm.... That's very different... So you're telling me... Toya just, left you?" Ceres asks.

Aya nods, "Yes, it's like he felt he wasn't enough for me..."

Ceres smiles, "And it's true... I see greater feelings for another within you..." She tells her.

"Huh? Who?" Aya asks.

"It's someone who's been there for you since the begining... A bond which you can fight but you'll never change your feelings towards him..." Ceres tells her.

"Yuhhi..." Aya then says quietly to herself.

Ceres nods, "That's it... You've never been alone..." She tells her.

Aya nods, "I guess... You're right..."

Ceres then shakes her head and places her hand on her cheek, "Hmmmm...? But those Mikages are after you again...:s I wonder what they're after this time..."

Aya nods, "I bet, we all could use you're help again..."

Ceres stares at Aya seriously, "I will never return to earth!" She tells Aya.

Aya sighs, "I wish you could..." Aya says as some tears begin to flow from her eyes.

Ceres watches her for sometime then speaks, "Argh! Fine, just let me think about it for awhile, then!" Ceres yells at her.

Aya then runs to Ceres, "Thank you so much!!!" She says to Ceres as she hugs her.

Ceres looks at her abit confused, "Aya... Please..." She tells her.

"Oh! Sorry...:s" Aya says and backs away.

Ceres then smiles as she laughs abit, "Aya, I shall return with you but we need to become one, again..."

Aya nods, "Okay! Thanks for you're decision, Ceres!" She says, very excited sounding, "Thanks a lot for you're help!"

Ceres nods, "Of course... But, you are responsible of my return to heaven for when I leave heaven, understand?"

Aya nods, "Of course, I'll keep that promise!"

Ceres nods, "I know you will..." She tells her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yuhhi!" Chidori yells, "Find the room?"

Yuhhi shakes his head, "Not yet, you?"

Chidori shakes her head, "No, but we must be close..."

Yuhhi nods his head, "Yah... Hope so..."

The nurse then runs to them, "huff huff Looking for you're friend?" She asks, almost out of breath.

Yuhhi nods and falls to the floor, "Please... Tell me where she is!!!"

The nurse pulls him back up onto his feet, "Of course... She's in the room Op89." She explains.

Yuhhi then takes off into that direction, 'Aya... I'm coming...' Yuhhi tells himself.

"Hey wait, Yuhhi!!! Thanks ma'am!" Chidori yells and takes off after Yuhhi.

The nurse bows, "Give me strength... Am I doing the right thing?..." She whispers to herself.

Yuhhi runs through the halls to, Op89. He runs and runs with Chidori right behind him. He then reaches the room, Op89. and runs into the dark. A body covered by a white sheet is seen, Yuhhi runs over to it then flips the sheet up as Aya's dead body is seen.

"Aya!!!" Yuhhi yells, "Wake up! WAKE UP GOD DAMMIT!!!"

Chidori then runs into the room, "Should I turn on the lights?"

Yuhhi shakes his head, "No... I want them off... I don't want you to see me like this..." Yuhhi sighs, "Aya... Please Chidori... Leave me alone for awhile..."

Oh my!!! I wonder what will happen next!?!? I'm SO hyper right now!!!;) Oh I bet you are wondering what book I last read of Ceres. Well I'm hoping to get volume 9 soon, so only up to 8 I've read so far.... I hope I'm doing pretty good, though...:s Well must be going...


	7. Chapter seven,Yuhhi's confessions

Hi there ppl!!! Yes... I'm hyper right now!!!:P I got a e-mail today!!! It was from Lydrel!!! My first e-mail from someone who read my fanfic.!!! I'm so happy!!:D:D Thanx Lydrel for the inspration!!! I'll try to make my chapters quicker... I have no life...:o Anyway, on with the story...

"Ceres, Aya and Yuhhi's promise"

"Chapter seven, Yuhhi's confessions..."

"Aya..." Yuhhi whispers.

He grabs her cold hand and holds it tightly. She's so cold that it's not hard to believe that Aya is dead. Yuhhi stares at her face. He cannot see it but it must be pale. His tears drip on to the bed as he holds her hand tighter and tighter.

"Aya, I... I wish I could've stopped it all... I wish I didn't go after Toya... I'm so sorry..." Yuhhi says.

She doesn't even move to breath or make any noise. He sits on a chair and starts to smile as he cries.

"Remember how Toya left you? Well, I never told you why he left... He left because he said I was better for you... Haha! I'm a fool... I killed you, along with Toya... I don't think I can forgive myself, Aya... I was told by Toya that I was always there for you... But was I?" Yuhhi asks Aya, "He said that I should make you forget him... And stop you're suffering... But, I can't do that alone... You need to help yourself forget, too... If you really wanted to forget someone..."

Chidori knocks on the door, "You okay, Yuhhi?" She asks.

"Yah..." Yuhhi answers, "Please, I need some more time..."

Chidori doesn't make a noise after that. Yuhhi thanks her kindly for doing so.

"Aya... Maybe you heard Toya and me talking that night in the hall... But Toya told me something in secret... That I was the only one who could transform you back into yourself when you were, Ceres..." Yuhhi then stands up and his head hovers over hers.

"By a kiss... I could change you back..." Yuhhi whispers.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, Ceres! What do we gotta do to get out of this heaven?" Aya asks.

"Be quiet..." Ceres snaps at her.

Ceres then starts to do something with her arms and body, then this feathered robe(hagoromo) appears, wrapping around her. It wraps around her arms then her body and head. It starts to glow and Ceres puts out a hand to Aya. Aya puts out her hand then Ceres grabs it. Aya's then wraped by the robe and Ceres begins to disappear within Aya's body. She totally disappears and Aya's left alone. The robes stop glowing then free Aya from it's grip. The robes then let go of her completely and they fold in Aya's open arms. It then starts to glow again and disappears into a bunch of feathers. The feathers then destroy the floor, which Aya's standing on, and Aya falls through the floor.

She's now flying in a light stream with lights and crazy figures passing by her/ through her. She then sees the end of the stream and flies out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuhhi then stares at her cold lips, "Aya... If this doesn't work... I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you..."

He moves in on her lips and they touch. Yuhhi's tears fall onto Aya's face as she begins to glow a bright colour. Yuhhi then backs away from her, as Chidori runs in.

"What did you do?!" Chidori yells as Aya begins to float in the air.

Yuhhi doesn't say anything, 'Did I do this?' He asks himself.

A flock of feathers then escape from her body and re-form the hagoromo. It wraps around Aya once more and hold her in the air. It goes against her stab and it fully heals it. It then releases Aya and she slowly falls into the bed again as the Hagoromo re-folds on top of her. Chidori walks towards the bed and touches the robe,

"These are Ceres's robes..." Chidori tells Yuhhi.

"Really?" Yuhhi wonders.

He runs to Aya and feels her face, "Chidori!!! Turn on the lights!!"

Chidori flicks the switch, "Oh my!!!"

Yuhhi stares in shock, "Cer... Ceres..."

O.o Bet you guys are DYING to hear what happens next!;) Sorry... This chapter was SOOOOooooo Short...:s But I'll make the next one longer, k? See you guys later...

Byiez


	8. Chapter eight,Toya

I'm back!!! Yah... I'm typing these pretty short and fast... Sorry if you hate the shortness in my story...:s I'll try and type longer and faster... But it usually takes longer to type if it's longer...:s So confusing... Well, I got another e-mail, which is known as review... From Lydrel, again.

(ps. I tried e-mailing you back but it won't let me...:s Can you help me out so I can e-mail you?) I know I have those problems sometimes but I'm typing this story fast so I mess up lots... What you're reading right now is always my rough work... I'm gonna get my friends to spell/ check it for errors so, yah.... I suck at writing... But My family says I'll become a famous writer one day! I bet you've noticed that I sometimes type from past to present but as long as I can read it... It's okay... I'll try to stick with present in this chapter...:s And of course, in my high skool... I'm not taking english right now...:s :'( It's too sad... Anyway... Thanx for pointing that out Lydrel, I'll try to type better from here on. :D :D ;)

Reminder: I haven't seen many of the episodes, only the graphic novels. Also, I haven't read the volumes, 9-14... So don't hate me for writing this without knowing it... I'm kinda writing my own Ceres thingie... Where after a while, Toya starts to think Yuhhi is better for Aya...(I do to...:D) But that's the way I'm writing it... And my best friend who's obsessed with Ceres, like me, thinks it's awesome and wants me to type lots more of it... (She complains, there's TOO many spelling errors, though...Lol) So, I get that from alot of ppl....:s

Well, back to the story...

"Ceres, Aya and Yuhhi's promise"

"Chapter eight, Toya..."

Yuhhi stares in shock, 'Ceres? But... That's impossible!'

Chidori then picks up the hagoromo and Ceres's eyes open. She then jumps up and grabs Chidori's arm. She squeezes her arm very tightly and Chidori drops the Hagoromo to the floor.

"Ah!" Chidori yells in pain as Ceres finally lets go.

Yuhhi watches as Ceres steps off the bed, naked! She bends down to pick up her hagoromo then stares at the, blushing Yuhhi. She smiles then walks up to him. Yuhhi then grabs the sheet that was on the bed and places it on her shoulders. She watches him do so then waits until he places both his hands on her shoulders.

"Yuhhi..." Ceres begins to say, "I want you to change me back into Aya..."

Yuhhi nods and they close their eyes. Their heads then begin to move towards eachothers and their lips meet. Ceres then wraps her arms around Yuhhi's back as she then transforms back into Aya. Yuhhi then releases Aya's lips from his and he holds her close. She's abit faint at first so Yuhhi then places her back onto the bed.

"Aya?..." Chidori whispers but stays back because of Ceres frightening her.

Yuhhi touches Aya's face and she's very warm, and alive feeling. He smiles, knowing she'll be okay now.

"Yuhhi..." Aya says under her breath.

"I'm right here..." Yuhhi tells her.

Aya blinks at him then smiles, "That's good to know..."

Aya lifts up her hand to touch Yuhhi's face. Yuhhi smiles, then grabs her hand and places it back down onto the bed.

"Rest Aya... I'll be right here..." Yuhhi tells her.

She nods then closes her eyes. Chidori then taps Yuhhi on the back.

"You think I should go get someone? A doctor? A nurse?" Chidori asks.

Yuhhi nods, "Yes, but get Mrs.Q and Suzumi..." Yuhhi tells her, "They should be here by now... I want them to know that... Ceres has returned."

Chidori nods, "Okay!"

She then runs out the door and into the halls. She runs towards the waiting room, but bumps into the nurse, that had helped them find Aya.

"Ow... Sorry ma'am..." Chidori says.

"No need for sorry... Find you're friend?" She asks Chidori.

Chidori nods, "Yup!" She says cheerfully, "Well got to run! Bye!" Chidori yells then starts to run towards the waiting room again.

The nurse then smiles evilly and opens the closet nearest to her right. The real nurse is then found tied up with barely anything on.

"Thanx, ma'am...evil laugh With you're uniform... I'll beable to catch Ceres before she re-gains her true power..." The imposter says to the nurse.

"No!" The nurse screams.

Chidori then turns her head around and stops running, "What was that?!"

Chidori then runs back towards the room and stops to find blood coming out from under a closet door. She opens it slowly to find the real nurse! But with her body all sliced up by a sharp tool.

"Oh my..." Chidori says as she covers her mouth.

A chain then hits the floor and echoes along the hall. Chidori then looks in that direction of the sound and transforms into her celestial form. She runs along the halls and returns to the room.

"Yuhhi! Someone's in the hospital!" Chidori yells, "They're killing people!!!"

"What really?!?!?!" Yuhhi yells.

Chidori nods, "They're coming this way!!!"

"What?! Come here and help me get Aya on my back!" Yuhhi tells her.

O.o a killer?!?!? After Ceres?!?! That's evil.... Wait until the next chapter to see who it is...O.o

Byiezwaves


	9. Chapter nine,The killer

Hi!!:p Sorry about the last behind head while being embarassed I didn't know what should happen... And how it could be so I had to end it short... I've also had a rough week... So not much time to type this... I hope to get my grammer(I think that's how it's spelt) up abit, because I am typing crazy...:o But that's okay!!!;) My friend's are supporting me and saying it's really good!:P They couldn't wait to hear what was gonna happen next!:o I'm so glad to have such supportive friends!!! (" )( " )( ") 

On with the story....

"Ceres, Aya and Yuhhi's promise"

"Chapter nine, The killer"

Yuhhi and Chidori get Aya onto yuhhi's back, then they head out of the room. Chidori leads the way as Yuhhi cares Aya, who's still out cold.

Yuhhi looks at her sleeping face, "As long as I'm caring a, now alive, Aya..." He sighs in relief, feeling her warmth on his back.

"Chidori! How much farther?!" Yuhhi asks.

"I don't-"

The power then shuts off, and only the emergency lights are on.

"Know..." Chidori says, finally finishing her sentence.

Yuhhi sighs, "I can barely see now..."

Chidori nods, "Yah... And we turned lots on our way here..."

"Damn!!!" Yuhhi yells, "Lets just smash through this window!"

Chidori looks at him in pure shock, "This is the third floor!"

Yuhhi sighs, "I guess you're right...:s"

"Come on!" Chidori yells, "We have to keep moving!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ma'am!!! It's locked!" Mrs.Q yells.

"Why would the hospital lock us in?" Suzumi asks herself.

"Maybe a power glitch, ma'am?" Mrs.Q asks.

"Maybe... We should look for Yuhhi!" Suzumi says.

Mrs.Q nods, then they both head into a hallway to find him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Huff, huff, huff, huff!" Chidori and Yuhhi pant as they run through the halls.

Aya then moves slightly and floats off Yuhhi's back.Yuhhi stops running to see Ceres above him.

"Mikage..." She whispers, "Alot of them!"

"Where?!" Chidori asks as she waits for Ceres's signal to attack.

"Bang!" A gun shoots.

"Five behind us!" Ceres yells, "And..."

Chidori then runs to Yuhhi and starts to unleach celestial power at the Mikages. The whole room blows up, as the Mikages fall through the floor.

Ceres nods at Chidori, "That'll slow them down..." Ceres then picks up Yuhhi and they both fly over the hole in the floor. She then flies back to get Chidori.

Yuhhi runs ahead as Ceres and Chidori land. Chidori follows him, as Ceres then unleaches her celestial powers at another figure, from behind.

She then flies after Yuhhi and Chidori, as the figure follows them closely.

Ceres keeps unleaching her powers every once in awhile to slow down the chaser. Yuhhi then turns a left and he bumps into...

"SUZUMI?!" Yuhhi yells.

"CHIDORI!!!" Mrs.Q yells and goes to hug her.

"Wait!" Suzumi says, "Who's that?"

"It's Ceres!!!" Yuhhi yells, "But right now, we have to get out of here!! Someone is right behind us!"

Ceres then spins around to unleash her power, "Go now!" Ceres yells as she pins the guy down with her power.

Suzumi nods, "Yes, come on!"

Yuhhi, Chidori, and Mrs.Q then start to follow Suzumi towards the exit. Ceres then begins to follow as well. They reach the doors but Kagami is there with Wei.

Ceres then turns around to face the follower, "It's Toya then..."

The girl laughs, "I'm not Toya... I'm Nearia Ouy..."

She then walks out of the shadows.

"Gasp! You were the one who killed the nurse!" Chidori yells.

She nods, "Well she was being a bit loud... I just wanted to use the uniform..." Nearia explains.

Kagami laughs, "So, Ceres... You decided to return after all." He says.

Ceres stares at Kagami, "Yes! To stop you once and for all!"

"Well, it's so good of you to finally meet, Nearia... She'll be the one helping Toya to catch you, because she's got celestial blood within her, too..." Kagami explains as Wei starts to head over to Yuhhi.

Suzumi steps in front, "Stay behind me, Yuhhi..." She says.

Yuhhi nods.

Nearia then grabs her thunder sword from under the nurse's clothes and points it at Ceres and Chidori. As Wei grabs his whip and is ready to attack Suzumi and Yuhhi. Mrs.Q watches Kagami as he smiles at her.

"I'll take my leave..." He says, "Wei, Nearia... Take care of this!"

Nearia and Wei both nod then start to surround the group. Yuhhi and Suzumi get within attacking range of Wei as Ceres and Chidori do the same to Nearia.

Nearia starts to laugh then shoots out from her sword, a thunder dragon as it attacks Ceres! Ceres over powers it, though, and shoots a blast of energy back at her. Chidori attacks, too, but they both miss Nearia.

"Wow... You are slow... "Nearia laughs as she balances on her sword.

Ceres starts to sweat, "We're in trouble..."

O.o And who's this Nearia girl?(Don't worry, I made her up) And where's Toya? Is Ceres powerful, enough to defeat this Nearia girl? Find out in the next chapter!!!;)

See you guys soon!


	10. Chapter ten,Nearia,the girl named Kiyo

Hey! I'm back!!!;) Yes.... I missed you too...:P Anyway... Nothing much has happened lately and I'm happy!!!;) O.o I'm doing great these days!:D :D :D :D :D I hope you guys are, too... Anyway... Been dying to write/type my story so... It begins...O.o

"Ceres, Aya and Yuhhi's promise"

"Chapter ten, Nearia, the girl named Kiyo..."

Nearia balances on her sword as Ceres and Chidori wait for her to attack. Suzumi and Yuhhi wait and watch Wei for any sudden attacks, as Mrs.Q stares at the amused, Kagami.

"Hmph... I'll leave this crisis to you two, don't fail me..." Kagami says then leaves the hospital, to inside of a car.

Mrs.Q moves to follow him, but a whipping noise, of Wei's whip, against the floor in front of her, stopped her in her tracks. Mrs.Q stares at Wei with a terrified look on her face. Wei puts up his pointer finger then shakes it back and forth. Mrs.Q then turns his way to watch if he'll attack her, again.

"Argh!!!" Yuhhi yells as he attacks Wei while he's turned.

Yuhhi punches him to the floor, then Suzumi transforms as well, and uses her celetial powers. Mrs.Q then runs to then to help. She runs towards his whip to maybe take it away!:D

Wei then grins, "You think I'll stay down!!!" He yells and flings his whip in the air throwing Mrs.Q back.

"AAaaAAHhhHHHHhhhHHhhhHHhhHhhhhh!!!!!!" Mrs.Q yells as she flies back.

"Mrs.Q!" Suzumi yells but is then, too, flung back by Wei's whip.

She smashes into the wall and Yuhhi runs to her, "Suzumi! Are you okay?"

She sits up slowly then nods. Yuhhi wraps her arm around the back of his neck, as he helps her up. She then releases herself from him and walks towards Wei. Nearia has been attacking Ceres head on with many of her lightning strikes. Chidori has been trying to hit Nearia but has accidentally been hitting Ceres, the odd time, with her attacks.

Ceres then flies towards Wei and tries one of her own attacks on him! He's caught off guard, by her attack, and goes flying back through the exit doors. He falls down the stairs and Suzumi runs out after him. Nearia then attacks Ceres from behind and Ceres falls to the ground! Nearia pins her down as Yuhhi and Chidori surround her.

"Stay back!" Nearia yells.

Yuhhi and Chidori then stop in their tracks, "Yuhhi... We have to do something..." Chidori whispers.

Yuhhi nods, 'But what?!' He asks himself.

"Argh!" Mrs.Q screams, as she attacks Nearia and she falls to the ground, beside Ceres.

Her sword goes flying then gets stuck on the wall above. Yuhhi smiles then runs to Nearia and jumps on her to keep her down. Ceres then gets up and threatens to attack Nearia. Suzumi then walks in with blood on her chest, "He's here..." She says and falls to the floor.

A shaded figure stands behind Suzumi's fallen body. A sword in his right hand covered in Suzumi's blood! A flash of lightning shines the room with light, as the figure is finally noticable. Red-ish hair and a black coat is seen, as Yuhhi and Ceres's mouths drop.

"Toya!" Ceres yells, hate in her voice.

Yuhhi just looks at his fallen sister in disgust, "Suzumi... You killed Suzumi!!!!" Yuhhi yells while cursing Toya.

Ceres shakes her head, "No! She'll be alive for another 45mins!" She tells Yuhhi, "I can save her! We just need to get rid of these guys!"

Toya laughs, "I sure did Wei fairly good... His body is every where!"

Chidori and Mrs.Q stare at the brainwashed, Toya with fear. He then walks passed Suzumi's body,

"She was just standing there! So I had a little fun..." He laughs.

"You bastard!" Yuhhi yells.

Mrs.Q nods, "Yes! Ma'am! Please get up!" She yells.

Toya laughs, "If she can..."

Chidori then runs towards Toya, "FyhuJ kimA!!!!" She yells as a blast of energy blasts towards Toya.

"Pitiful..." Toya murmurs.

He cuts the energy down with his sword as it then passes right by him. Chidori falls to the ground in fear.

"That was my most powerful attack!!!" She gasps, totally tired out, because of the attack.

Yuhhi then grabs his chop sticks and threatens to kill Nearia. Toya looks at Yuhhi, upsettingly.

"You dare to kill, Nearia?" Toya asks.

Yuhhi nods, "Of course!"

Toya nods, "I see..." He laughs, "But then you are gonna kill someone who is inoccent..."

Ceres looks at Toya in pure shock, "What do you mean?!" She yells at him.

He shakes his head then begins to laugh some more, "Her powers only come alive when the sword is within her hands... Right now she is a normal girl known as, Kiyo..." Toya explains

Yuhhi gets off of her then notices her hair colour has changed from black to blonde and she's now alot younger looking. The sword stays on the wall as it's lightning glow has disappeared. Toya then turns to leave.

"Where are you going!!?" Yuhhi yells.

Toya just keeps on walking, "I haven't been ordered to kill you, yet... I have no need to stay her anymore..." He tells them.

He walks past Suzumi and disappears in the distance. Another flash of lighning is seen, then it begins to rain. Ceres and Mrs.Q run to Suzumi.

"Ma'am!" Mrs.Q yells.

Ceres pats Mrs.Q, "She'll be okay... I promise..." Ceres says then begins to glow.

She places her hand on Suzumi's back then her energy transfers into Suzumi's body. She glows for a couple of minutes then the glow fades slowly. Suzumi's eyes open and she then sits up. Mrs.Q can't help but hug Suzumi once she fully sits up.

Suzumi smiles, "That was close... Thanks Ceres..." She says.

Ceres nods as sweat drips from her face. She then flies back to Yuhhi and the child, Kiyo. Chidori then goes to check the kid, too.

"Toya seems to be right about the kid... She's lost all celestial vibes..." Ceres explains.

Chidori nods, "That's weird though... I've never seen this kind of celestial power before..." Chidori says.

Ceres nods, then falls over. She transforms back into Aya with haste, since her powers were used so much in that battle. Yuhhi gives Kiyo to Chidori then helps Aya up on to his back.

"Come on... Let's head back home..." Yuhhi says and begins to leave through the front doors.

Chidori then nods and stares at the kids face.

O.o Wow! What kind of celestial power is controlled by a weapon? I hope to finish the next chapter soon!;) Bye for now!!!

Byiez!!!;Pwaves


	11. Chapter eleven,Aya and Yuhhi's night tog...

Hey I'm bak!!! Yah... Halloween's coming!!! I don't know really what to make happen in this story... I'm gonna type this chappie more freely!:p O.o I think I'll make it really romantic tho. I haven't typed that much on Yuhhi and Aya's relationship. So... Let's see what'll happen.:p...

"Ceres, Aya and Yuhhi's promise"

"Chapter eleven, Aya and Yuhhi's night together..."

Suzumi unlocks the door and enters their house. Yuhhi carries Aya as Chidori carries the little girl. Mrs.Q begins to turn on all the lights as they all take off their shoes. Suzumi looks at Yuhhi,

"Take Aya into her room and put some more clothes on her... That sheet is the only thing on her remember?:)" Suzumi laughs.

Yuhhi blushes, "Yah, will do..."

Suzumi then looks at Chidori, "Take Kiyo into your old room... The bed and your stuff is still there how you left it. Haha! Just in case you wanted to come back and live with us again!;)" Suzumi says while smiling.

Mrs.Q looks at the time, "Holy! It's already three in the morning! Ma'am! You have work to attend to in the morning, you should get to bed as soon as possible!" Mrs.Q yells.

Suzumi smiles at Mrs.Q's concern for her, "Thanks Mrs.Q... I think I'll do that... We'll talk about what happened today tomorrow, ok?" Suzumi asks.

Yuhhi smiles then nods, "Right..." He says as he leaves the room.

"Hey Suzumi! Where do I sleep?!" Chidori asks.

Suzumi smiles, "There's an extra bed in the closet of your room... Sleep on that with Kiyo beside you on your old bed... I want you to watch her because we don't know this girl yet..."

Chidori nods, "Gotcha!;)"

Suzumi then leaves to her room as well as Mrs.Q.

"Hmmmm....:s Where's my room again?" Chidori asks herself quietly.

Yuhhi places Aya on her bed then he goes to find her some clothes to wear. Her eyes then slowly open and she notices Yuhhi in her closet. She smiles then pretends to be still out of it. He grabes some baggy clothes and removes the sheet off her. He blushes like crazy as Aya does, too.

'He's so warm...' Aya tells herself.

He then picks up her upper half and puts on the shirt. His hand brushes against her boob and he blushes from embarassment and from the pleasure of it. Aya also finds it nice.

'I wish he'd do this kinda stuff to me more, but not by accident.' She tells herself while blushing more.

Yuhhi then places her back down and lifts up her legs to put on her pants. He slips then on and covers her then with her blankets. Aya smiles, happy that he's done this for her, but embarassed because she had nothing on!:s Yuhhi then gets up to leave but Aya grabs his shirt. He begins to blush like crazy,

'What!? She was up?! Oh.... She's gonna kill me...' Yuhhi tells himself.

Aya brings his head close to hers, her lips just centimeters away from his. She kisses him as she grabs his hand. She then places his hand on her boob and he falls onto her. (His powerful body on hers.) He then begins to kiss her along her neck as she wraps her arms around his head. He then looks into her eyes,

"Are you okay?" Yuhhi asks, "Ceres emurged from you again... What happened? Did you really die?"

Aya smiles then gets up to turn off the lights. She then goes to light a candle then lies down beside Yuhhi. She covers them both with the blankets then she wraps her arms around him.

"Yes... I did die... And I went to hevean... But this was just a heaven for celestial maidans... I met Ceres there and told her what was happening back on earth, then I convinced her to return with me because I said we may need her help, again. And yah that's what happened..." Aya explains.

Yuhhi kisses her on the forehead, "I'm so glad you came back to me... I was so scared when I thought you had died..." Yuhhi explains to Aya.

Aya smiles and looks up at him, "I missed you, too, Yuhhi..." She whispers then they kiss eachother some more.

Yuhhi then holds Aya, and brings her as close as he can next to his body. She blushes and smiles at him.

"You're so warm..." She whispers.

Yuhhi smiles, "Too warm?" He asks.

Aya shakes her head, "No... I'm freezing..." She tells him.

Yuhhi then holds her closer and tighter, "Let me warm you up then..." He whispers, "I'll stay with you all night and keep you warm..."

Aya starts to stroke his back softly, "I'd like that Yuhhi..."

Yuhhi begins to stroke her back as well, "I'll always be here for you... When no one else is..."

Aya laughs, "I know that, Yuhhi... That's why I want you..."

Yuhhi blushes, 'that's a promise, Aya... I'll never leave you alone like Toya...' Yuhhi tells himself then his eyes begin to give in, and shut tightly into deep sleep.

O.o So sweet:P But hafta get going:D I'll miss you guys and return soon okay? Talk to yahZ later Byiez!:Pwaves crazy


	12. Chapter twelve,What are Celestial Maiden...

Hey! What you all been doing these days? I've been studying for my test that's coming up! My geography teacher says that I HAVE to get an A on this test... Geeezzzz and here I am studying like crazy and I bet I'll still fail...:s Lol!:D Anyway, enough with my life... Lets get back into Ceres...

"Ceres, Aya and Yuhhi's promise"

"Chapter twelve, What are Celestial Maidens?"

Yuhhi wakes up first to find Aya's hair engulfing his face. He almost gets up to leave but her scent then takes over him and he stays by her. He holds her from behind, but then his hand is touched by another. Aya's head then turns to face Yuhhi's.

"Hi... Or morning..." Aya giggles as she moves her body more closer to his and making him hold her tighter.

Yuhhi smiles, "Yes, good morning..."

Aya then turns her head so that her face is away from his. She closes her eyes and thinks of Ceres.

"Yuhhi... Did you really see Ceres again?" Aya asks him.

Yuhhi bends over her head, "You serious? I thought you would of know..." Yuhhi asks Aya, "Like you said so yourself, that you are alive now because of Ceres!"

Aya then nods slightly, "Hmmmm... I guess you're right..." She says quietly.

Yuhhi then sighs, "Ummmm... Can I do something? But if you don't like it you can push me away..."

Aya's mind goes blank, 'That's kinda like what Toya said when I first slept at his apartment!' Aya yells at herself in pure shock.

"Aya? Are you okay?" Yuhhi asks.

Aya shakes her head, "Of course!" She tells him.

Yuhhi looks into her eyes, "You're lying... Tell me what's wrong..."

Aya just wants him to get off the subject now. He doesn't have to know nothing, "I told you it's nothing..." Aya whispers, "So what do you want to do?"

Yuhhi then moves Aya's body gentilly onto her back. She then watches as Yuhhi climbs onto her, his body in between her legs. He then slowly strokes her face then holds her tightly. She's blushing like crazy, now.

'Why is Yuhhi doing this? And now? It was okay yesterday but why does he still want to hold me so close like this?' Aya asks herself.

"Aya..." Yuhhi whispers in her ear.

Aya then blushes from the heat of his breath against her ear and face. He smiles at her then places his head on her chest. She lifts her arms as an automatic reflex, then begins to stroke his head, her fingures going trough his hair.

Yuhhi blushes, "Aya... I love when you do that..." He says and begins to lift up her shirt.

His hand is then placed on her and Aya's head is splashed with hundreds of emotions, "Yuhhi..." Aya says then begins to hold him tighter.

Aya then lets him touch her all over, as his body heat from his hands makes her feel really good. She then rubs his head as he begins to kiss her neck.

Yuhhi looks at Aya's smiling face, fully of pleasure and happiness, 'I can't believe she's letting me do this to her now... She'd always say, "no" or push me away...' Yuhhi tells himself.

Aya then stares at Yuhhi and she goes over to his face to place a kiss on his lips, 'I need to forget Toya... If this way won't work... I'll just have to go farther with Yuhhi to make me forget...' Aya tells herself.

Yuhhi then backs up from off of her, "What is it, Aya?"

Aya stares and him funny, "What do you mean, Yuhhi?" Aya asks as a drop of sweat drips down her face.

Yuhhi looks away, "Are you using me?" He then asks and stands up.

Aya then follows him and stands up, too, "What do you mean by using you?" She asks.

Yuhhi then brushes her bangs away from her face, "Nothing... Forget it..." Yuhhi tells her then walks away into his room, "We're gonna have a meeting today about yesterday... So see you then..." Yuhhi tells Aya then closes his door.

Aya stares at the roof, "Oh, Yuhhi..." Aya sighs.

Chidori's the second wake up. She rolls over onto her right side and notices the kid, Kiyo still out of it, beside her. Chidori places her hand on Kiyo's shoulder, then begins shaking her. Kiyo then jumps up.

"Hey?! Where am I?! Who are you!!!?" Kiyo yells.

Chidori then covers her mouth, "Hey, lets just talk kid to kid..."

"O.o Really?!" Kiyo asks, loudly.

"Shhhh.... Learn to calm down..." Chidori laughs.

Kiyo nods, "Oh! Yes of course..."

Chidori smiles, "Okay... My names, Chidori!"

Kiyo jumps up onto her feet, "I'm Kiyo!" She yells and shoots her fist into the air.

Chidori then gets up, too, "Please, settle down..." Chidori laughs.

Kiyo nods, "Sorry..." She then bows, "Where am I, Chidori? Ah?! You aren't with the Mikages are you?!"

Chidori looks at her with sad eyes, "So they kidnapped you, right?" Chidori asks.

Kiyo nods, "I must of been druged...:s All I remember is that the kidnapped me then gave me this weird looking sword...:s"

Chidori nods, "I see... Well, lets go find Aya! She's in the same position... Barely knows what's going on around here..." Chidori says then walks towards her closet, "Here... Your clothes are quite filthy..."

Kiyo smiles and takes the clothes. Chidori then grabbes some other clothes and they both start to change.

Aya's also getting changed, "Ohhhh... I bet everyones waiting...sigh"

The door then knocks.

"Ah! Just a minute! I'll be right out!... AH!!!" Aya yells then trips and falls on her floor, "Owwww...." Aya whins while rubbing her butt, as she gets up from her fall.

Aya finishes up getting dressed then answers her door, "Sorry..." Aya says, "Huh?"

Chidori stands there giving Aya a funny look.

"Oh my! Chidori! When did you get here?!" Aya yells.

"See told yah, Kiyo... Totally clueless..."

"Oh?! Who's Kiyo, Chidori?" Aya asks.

Kiyo then skips into Aya's room, "Wow! Your room's SO big..." Kiyo says while looking around, "Oh? Who's this?" Kiyo asks as she picks up a picture of Yuhhi and Aya.

"Ummmm... Kiyo...?" Chidori says.

"Yes?" Kiyo asks while facing Chidori.

Aya then runs towards Kiyo and grabs the picture, "Escuze me, but... Who the HELL are you?"

Kiyo laughs then bows, "Oh! Sorry, I'm Kiyo..."

Chidori walks up to Aya, "She's a Celestial Maiden, too... But we learned that her powers are controlled by a sword... She almost killed Ceres! And then Toya-"

"Toya!!!!!" Aya yells, "Where is he? Is he back? What'd he do this time? Why'd he attack me? Is he really with the Mikages?" Aya then begins to ask many questions, but Chidori stops her by covering her mouth.

"Ahem... Toya almost killed, you and Suzumi... He's pretty much back with the Mikages, and he kidnapped poor Kiyo here... And he doesn't love you anymore, Aya..." Chidori begins to explain, "... After killing Wei and attacking Suzumi... He left the hospital... We don't know where he is..."

"Suzumi!!! Is she alright?" Aya asks.

"Of course... Ceres healed her..." Chidori explains.

Kiyo then takes the picture out of Aya's hands, "This boy... He looks familiar..."

Aya looks at Kiyo, "Well I bet you saw him yesterday...:)" Aya explains calmly, "Isn't she a bit young to be carrying Celestial blood?"

"I know... She thinks I'm her age but I'm not... And I think the sword that was given to her, was to awaken her powers before her time..." Chidori then explains.

Aya nods, "That's weird... I wonder what made Toya return to the Mikages, though?" Aya asks herself quietly.

Chidori sighs, "Aya... Foot in mouth, mind in the gutter... Please just pay attention to the crisis at hand!" Chidori tells her.

"Okay okay... But..." Aya starts to say.

"Yes?" Kiyo asks.

Aya smiles at them both, "Oh! Nevermind... I'm just thinking..."

Suzumi then gets home from her job and Yuhhi's preparing supper. Mrs.Q, Chidori, Kiyo and Aya are all playing cards in the livingroom.

"Oh!? Ma'am... I'm terribly sorry for not awakening this morning... I didn't mean to sleep in..." Mrs.Q says and bows to her.

"It's okay, Mrs.Q... I like to drive myself sometimes...;)" Suzumi says and sits down on the couch.

Aya sits beside her, "You okay?" Aya asks, "Did Toya... Did he really?"

Suzumi nods, "Sorry, Aya... But it's true..."

Aya nods, "You okay though? Like, you're feeling better right?"

Suzumi nods, "Of course... Ceres does have healing powers you know!" Suzumi laughs.

Yuhhi then comes out of the kitchen, "Dinner's ready!" He tells them.

They all, then sit at the table and begin to eat. Yuhhi and Aya sit beside eachother, while Chidori sits by her new friend, Kiyo.

"So... About yesterday..." Suzumi begins.

Yuhhi nods, "Yes, I want to know about yesterday, myself..." Yuhhi explains.

Kiyo looks at everyone, "Ummm, escuze me! But, can you please introduce yourself to me! I don't really know anyone..."

Aya nods, "Well, Kiyo... I'm Aya Mikage..."

"Hey! Chidori! You said there weren't any Mikages here..." Kiyo yells in pure shock, "Have you come to take me away again? You were so crewl last time... All my father was doing was protecting me... YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SHOOT HIM!!!" Kiyo yells in fustration.

Suzumi reaches over to her, "Aya is with those Mikages... In fact, they are trying to kill her..." Suzumi explains.

Mrs.Q nods, "Aya is a Celestial Maiden like you... Us Celestial Maidens have to stick together!;)" Mrs.Q explains and winks at her.

"Celestial Maiden?" Kiyo asks.

"Ops...:s" Mrs.Q says as she bites her tongue.

Aya and Yuhhi sigh, "Okay... Here's the thing..." Aya explains.

Yuhhi nods, "Your ancestors were Celestial Maidens, descendants from heaven..."

"And then their powers have been passed down to you..." Aya tells Kiyo.

Kiyo turns to face Chidori, "What's a Celestial Maiden?"

Yuhhi falls over, "I told you! A descendant from heaven!"

Suzumi chuckles, "Kiyo, I'll explain that matter another time, okay?" Suzumi explains.

Aya nods, "Yes, please... Now, tell me what's going on here?"

Sorry... Times up!!!O.o I dunno... I'm starting to work on this fanfic. pretty slowly...:s I wonder if I'm getting bored...:s BUT! Don't worry... I'll finish this fanfic before then...;) I promise... Just don't expect to get a chapter every day like before, k? Well talk to youZ later, k? See you soon!

Byiez!!!waves


	13. Chapter thirteen, Kiyo's secret Oo

Heylo!!! I'm baq and alivefull:p.... Don't ask.... Anyway.... I can't figure out what should happen?...:s So fusturating... Well I guess what ever happens will surprise me and you!!!O.o Anyway... On with the story!!!O.o And ppl... please r&r....Please.... Oh and I'm so sorry, Lydrel... My computer's acting weird lately and isn't allowing me to review your story...:s i read it tho! It's pretty good! Keep up the good work!!!;)

"Ceres, Aya and Yuhhi's promise"

"Chapter thirteen, Kiyo's secret...O.o"

"So... Ceres has truly returned...?" Aya whispers to herself.

Yuhhi nods and pats her back gentally. Suzumi then stands up.

"What's bothering me, though, is that the Mikages knew Ceres was gone from Aya's body.... Why would they attack us, again?" Suzumi points out.

Mrs.Q and Chidori both nod at her statement. Kiyo turns her head abit, as she looks around the room, then jumps up in pure shock,

"Ah!!! That reminds me!!!!! I snuck out of my room one night, after I was kidnapped by the Mikages!!!!!" Kiyo yells.

Chidori then stares at Kiyo, abit startled by her loudness, "Really?"

Yuhhi shakes his head, "Two loud mouths... How will I live through this..." He sighs.

Aya hits him, "Yuhhi! Please Kiyo, continue..."

"Well, while I was travelling through the halls this boy that looked exactly like Aya, appeared from behind a corner. I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at him. He stared back, kinda weirdly, uno?" Kiyo begins.

Aya's head tilts abit as a tear slides down her face, "Could it be Aki?...." She says as everyone looks at her.

"Wha? I thought he died?!?!" MrsQ yells.

Kiyo stares at them, "Well if he died... It couldn't of been, Aki.... This boy was 100 alive, uno?" Kiyo explains.

Suzumi begins waving her hands around, "Hmmmm....:s Well, please continue, Kiyo..." She explains.

Mrs.Q nods and faces her. Chidori pats her, telling her to continue. Kiyo nods,

"Okay, so... Where was I? Oh! Well... He kinda, then, looked behind himself, then made his way over to me in a dash. He grabbed me and we hid in the shadows as a man in black walked by. He then released me and I backed away from him. He stood up and smiled at me..."

------------------ Kiyo's description of that night as it was...-----------------------------------

"Hey, that was close... You okay, kid?" He asks.

"Excuse me?!?!? I'm NO kid...glare" Kiyo yells.

"Haha... Sure you aren't...." He laughs.

"I'm serious!!! I'm almost 12!" Kiyo tells him.

"I see..." He says then grabs her hand, "Where's your room? I'll take you back..."

"Awww.... Do I really have to go back?" Kiyo whins, "It's dark and cold in there..."

"My... That is terrible..." He teases.

"Hey! You think your all big, why are you out here?" Kiyo asks.

"Haha... Same as you I guess.... Oh?! My name's ...."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" Kiyo starts yelling, "Stop it!!! STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Kiyo! What's wrong?" Chidori yells.

"ARGH!!!!!!! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!!!!!!" Kiyo screams.

"Smash!!!!!"

Suzumi turns around suddenly and jumps down onto the ground as the window behind her smashes. The sword floats in the air and begins to glow.

"Nearia..." Kiyo whispers as her eyes glow with the sword.

"Hey, Kiyo!!! Snap out of it!!!" Chidori yells and holds her back.

"Is this the sword you were talking about?" Aya yells as the sword unleashes a blast of energy.

Yuhhi catches Aya as the blast knocks them both down, "Good...." She then begins to glow, as well, and transforms into Ceres.

She then picks up Yuhhi as they float upward. She then drops him down gentally on the floor and spins around to face the cursed sword.

"I sence alot of celestial force waves in the air..." Ceres says, "And not just coming from, Kiyo..."

Suzumi then gets up, as well, and faces the sword, "I know what you mean..."

"Please, Kiyo... Snap out of it!!!" Chidori and Mrs.Q yell as they hold her back.

"NO!!!!!" Kiyo yells as a powerful wave blast blows them off of her.

She rises her hand and the sword flies into it! They both begin to glow as Kiyo's hair and body structure change.

"Damn...." Ceres curses under her breathe.

Kiyo, now Nearia, falls onto the table and opens her eyes, "Huh? Where am I? Toya?!" She yells as she looks around the room. Yuhhi then moves suddenly making Nearia face him, "It's you!!!!" She yells.

She then points her sword at Yuhhi as lightning seeps out. Ceres then flies enfront and glares at Nearia.

"What am I doing here?!!?!" Nearia yells.

She then falls to her knees and holds her head, "Ahhhhh!!! What's going on!!!...."

(Help...) A echo from Nearia is heard.

"Argh!!!! Who are you?!!?!? Get out of my head!!!!" Nearia yells as she begins flipping out, "Argh!!!!" She screams then smashes through the roof, "Toya!!!!" She yells as she flies away.

"It's polite to use the door..." Yuhhi says.

Suzumi almost hits him, "Shut up!! Ceres?"

"She was crying... Kiyo was crying..." Ceres explains.

Chidori runs to the hole, "Kiyo!!!! Kiyo!!!!!!!!" She yells.

Mrs.Q goes up behind Chidori and pats her shoulder. Suzumi sighs,

"What's going on?"

O.o Sorry guys... I tried to finish this sooner...:s And to you Lydrel.... I'm SUPER SORRY.....:'( I wish I could review your fanfic.... But I seriously read it!:D It's good!!! Really!;) Keep up the good work!!!:D And to everyone else reading this.... Keep up the good work too with your fanfics. and please read and review!;)


	14. Chapter fourteen, the real truth is with...

Okay, okay.... I know I'm going pretty slow with these... But I've got hmwrk, ppl!;) Lol... But don't worry, I never forget a good story... So here I am typing it for you!!! But anyway... Let's get on with it!!! Who cares about me and my talking, eh?

"Ceres, Aya and Yuhhi's promise..."

"Chapter fourteen, the real truth is within the eye of the be-holder..."

"Argh! So...? What happened?" Aya asks as she flops onto the couch.

"You don't remember?" Yuhhi asks her.

"Of course!!! I was Ceres!!!" Aya tells him.

"But can't you remember anything before you transformed?" Yuhhi asks.

"Duh! I'm not that dumb!!! I just happened to notice Kiyo missing!" Aya explains to him, "So tell me!!! And why'd Chidori run off? Now Mrs.Q and Suzumi are looking for her!!!"

"Well, I think Chidori is just worried about Kiyo because she smashed through the roof... Calling out for Toya." Yuhhi explains.

"I agree... She would be worried... But that Toya!!!glare" Aya yells.

Yuhhi places his hand on hers then smiles, "I'm here remember?"

Aya smiles, "Of course!" Aya says, "But what about that boy? She was about to say, but flipped out...:s Maybe she's under a spell to keep it a secret...:s"

Yuhhi nods, "Yahh....."

"Bang! Bang! BANG!!!" The door knocks.

"Oh?! I'll get it...:)" Aya says.

Yuhhi nods, "Okay..."

Aya walks down the hallway and turns to open the door. Yuhhi then turns his head and watches her. She then opens the door to find,

"Ahh!!!" Aya yells as a dart peirces her arm, "Yuhhi..." She says and falls to the ground.

"Aya!!!" Yuhhi yells then gets up.

"SMASH!!!" The window then smashes open as Mikage's jump in and point their guns at him.

"Damn...." Yuhhi whispers.

Aya is then brought over and thrown on the ground enfront of Yuhhi. Yuhhi helps her up and they both glare at them.

"Transform..." Yuhhi whispers in her ear.

"I can't..." Aya whispers back.

"What?!" Yuhhi asks.

"I tried, already!.... I can't let Ceres out...:s" Aya tells him.

"Quiet!!!" One of the men in black yell.

"Oh.... Aya! How are you?" A familiar voice says.

"Ah! Kagami!!!" Aya yells and hides in Yuhhi's arms.

"Why act such a way? I'm your cousin..." He laughs then rips her away from him and holds her close.

Aya stares at Kagami then turns away. He laughs,

"Get the boy! I'll deal with her..." He says, "Look to see if anyone else is here! NOW!"

"Yessir!" They say and begin to search.

"Come now, Aya..." Kagami says and drags her out.

"Get moving!" One of the men yell at Yuhhi as he pokes him with his guns.

Aya sits beside Kagami in the front of the car as Yuhhi and another man sit in the back.

"So... Aya? Miss me? Or is it Toya you miss?" Kagami asks.

"Grrrr..." Aya answers, "I missed no one!!!"

"Pity... Cuz I have missed you..." He says evilly.

Yuhhi twitches as he watches the guy beside him point his gun at his face, 'Damn....'

"So... Has this startled you, Aya?" Kagami laughs.

Aya just turns her head to look out the window, "Ceres?"

"Ha! Ceres isn't gonna come out for a while, yet!" Kagami explains.

"Huh? Oww..." Aya says and looks at her arm, "What'd you do?!"

"I put Ceres to sleep... Special toxin, only to effect celestial maidens." Kagami laughs.

"Damn you..." Aya curses.

Kagami then points a gun at her head, "What if I was to kill you now?! Shut up!!!" Kagami yells at her.

"I don't care!!!" Aya yells back.

"Hmmm.... Well, what if I was to kill your friend here?" He then asks with amusement.

Aya stares at Yuhhi fearfully, "Stop..."

Kagami smiles at her, "Good girl... Now, shut up and sit there nicely!"

Aya nods then sits away from him, 'Ceres?? CERES!!!'

They park enfront of a huge door, then Kagami opens his window. He reaches out for a moment and types something on the keyboard (It's on the wall), then he grabs a card and swips the card through the reader.

The doors then open and they drive in. Yuhhi glares at the man beside him and tries to un-tie the ropes that bind his hands.

"Hey! Stop moving around!!!" The man yells at Yuhhi.

Yuhhi stops moving when the gun touches his side, "Hey I said stop it!" The man yells.

'Damn them...' Yuhhi curses.

They then park in an underground parking lot and Kagami grabs Aya's arm agressively. He then drags her through his door, as the man opens Yuhhi's door and kicks him out.

"Yuhhi!!!" Aya yells and tries to go to him, but Kagami pulls her back.

"Enough!" He tells her, "Sargent! Take this young fellow to his room, place gaurds everywhere! I don't want any, escapes..."

"Yessir!"

Kagami drags Aya away, "Yuhhi!!! Please... Don't do anything drastic! I'll be okay!"

"Aya!!!" Yuhhi yells.

"Pipe down!!!" The man yells

"Yuhhi..." Aya whispers then looks up at Kagami, "You better not hurt him!!!" She tells him.

"Only if you do as I say..."

Aya stares at him, "You monster!!!"

Kagami just laughs, "Come now... Everything will be alright..."

"No!!! Ceres!!! Help!!! I need you! Help me, Ceres!!!" Aya yells.

"Be quiet!!!" Kagami demands.

"Never!! Ceres!!! Please!!!" Aya screams.

"I said, BE QUIET!!!!" Kagami yells and wacks Aya across the face with his gun.

She screams, then falls to the ground. Kagami pants, "Damn girl!"

Oh my... That's NOT very nice of Kagami...:s Well, I gotta stop for now, but I'll hopefully finish the next chapter soon, Byies!!! Oh!!! And I also just got volume nine!!! YAY!!! I can't wait until ten!!! But I gotta buy Fushigi Yugi twelve first!! Well, ttyl!! Byiez


	15. Chapter fifteen, when hearts combine

Heyy!!! I'm baq!!! So, what you all been up tah? I've been doing school, school, and MORE school... So, I've finally got the chance to type another chapter over winter break!!! Sorry it took me SO long...:s But this chapter's gonna be a gud one!!!:D First, I wanna tell you that volume 10 is coming out soon of Ceres!!! I seriously, CAN'T wait!!!LoL! Anyway, on with the story...

"Ceres, Aya and Yuhhi's promise..."

"Chapter fifteen, when hearts combine..."

"Yuhhi?" Aya says as she opens her eyes very slowly, "Huh?"

She then sits up and looks around the new room she has just awaken in.

"Yuhhi? What happened...?" Aya asks herself then has a flash back, of her getting whacked over the head with Kagami's gun, "Ow, that still hurts...:s" Aya whins and rubs her head.

"Hmmmm... You're awake..." A voice from a speakerbox is then heard, "You've been out for a day now..."

"Who are you?!" Aya yells and gets up to try and find the speakerbox.

"You should know me well, Aya Mikage..." The familiar voice replies.

"NO! It can't be!!!" Aya yells, "Toya?! Toya is that you?!"

"Of course," He tells her, "Now please, step forward out of your room... The tests await you..."

"No..." Aya whispers to herself, "Why is this happening?" She says as a tear slides down her face.

The door then in front of her, flings open! Aya then begins to approch it with caution. She peers her head out into the hallway. She looks to the right as a gate blocks her from going that way.

"Wrong way, girl! Head to you're left!" Toya demands.

Aya glares at the voice, then heads over to her left as the door shuts behind her.

"Where am I?" Yuhhi asks as he looks around.

A Mikage sits on a chair staring at him, "So good of you to finally awaken..."

"Hmph! Why'd you keep me alive?!" Yuhhi asks, demanding an answer.

"How would Aya act, if she knew you were already dead? We need you alive so we can use her..." The guy explains.

Yuhhi reaches for his chopsticks, 'Damn... Where are they?' He asks himself.

"We've already disarmed you... Now, follow me... Or I have no choice but to kill you..." The man says then grabs his gun, "Follow me..."

Yuhhi begins to follow him, "Aya..."

Aya continues on her way down the hall, looking for a camera or something, "Yuhhi... I hope they didn't kill you..."

"There!" Toya demands, "Enter the room on your right!"

Aya didn't even see a door, "What the hell?" She asks.

He just laughs at her, then opens the door for her, from the control room, "You better hurry... Yuhhi's waiting for you..."

Aya curses Toya, then enters the room. It's pitch black in there and Aya begins to flip out. She turns to leave the area, but the door slams shut. She looks for a doornob of any sort, but it looked like the doors around here were controlled only by the control room.

"Come now, Aya... Step forward..." Toya says clamly, "There's nothing to be afraid of..."

Aya glares at the voice once again, 'Ceres?' She asks in her head, 'CERES!?'

Still no answer. Aya falls to her knees, "Why is this HAPPENING!!!" She yells out then pounds the door.

The lights then turn on and Aya spins around to see...

"Yuhhi!!!" Aya yells as she stares at him.

A Mikage points a gun at his head, as Yuhhi mouths out, "Sorry..."

"Now, Aya... Do what we say... And Yuhhi will live..." Toya explains.

Aya's shocked, "No!!!" She screams, "Let us go!!!"

O.o... I actually found this chappie very boring... But don't worry... I'll do the next chappie soon enough!!!:) ttyl, bye!!!

Sorry it took SoOoOoOooo... LONG! But I got into others things... Also, my computer was fried for a while!!! But I'm back!!!

Ps. I get my graphic novels from Chapters... And the comic store!!! Hill city!!!:)


	16. Chapter sixteen, when hearts combine

Okay, I'm gonna be righting more these days! I'm pretty much done this story though... But, I'll be back with other, new stories!;) I'm hoping to write one on gravition:) YaY! LoL

But, I'm gonna finish up this one first! I won't begin to rush through this story, so you'll still recieve the detailed stuff! If I were to rush... I'd be in point form:P So, yah... That's the update! Ps. I get my graphic novels from and aswell!;) Bye

"Ceres, Aya and Yuhhi's promise..."

"Chapter fifteen, when hearts combine..."

Aya's shocked, "No!" She screams, "Let us go!"

The man pushes the gun closer to Yuhhi's head, "Shut up, or I'll shoot!"

Aya looks at Yuhhi with fear, _"Yuhhi..."_

"Aya!" Toya yells, finally getting her attention, "Good, now... Head towards the door on your right... It'll take you to the area we're heading to."

Aya's sick of hearing Toya tell her what to do, but does what he says... For Yuhhi's sake. She begins to make her way to the right of herself. A door then slides open and right before entering the new room, Aya glances back at Yuhhi,

He smiles at her then mouths, _"I'll save you..."_

She nods, then disappears behind the door. Yuhhi glances up at the man and notices that he's to occupied on the door. Yuhhi then searches him for another weapon((With his eyes ppl:s)).

"_Where the hell? He must not have them_!" Yuhhi says under his breath, "I guess I'll just have to..."

Yuhhi then trips the guy ((Remember! He wasn't tied up!;) )), and as he falls, Yuhhi grabs the gun.

"You dirty little..." The man begins to say but shuts up when Yuhhi points his own gun at him.

"Where the hell are you taking Aya?" Yuhhi demands, "Tell me!"

The man laughs at him, "I'd rather died, then tell you!"

Yuhhi smiles at him, "As you wish..." He says then pulls the trigger.

"Bang!" The gun yells as it then perces through the man's head.

"Hmph! I'll just have to find her myself..." Yuhhi tells himself.

Aya looks around the room, "Where are we Toya!" She yells out.

"Hmmm... In a battle field... Come out Nearia." Toya says as Aya looks around for her, "Come destroy Ceres..."

Aya gasps then begins to panic, _"How can I fight back against a celestial maiden? I can't defend myself without Ceres!"_

Aya then hears footsteps coming up from behind her, "Ah! Nearia!" Aya yells.

Nearia smirks at her, "So, we meet again... I heard what happened with Ceres... Such a pity... BECAUSE! YOU'LL BE NEEDING ALL THE HELP YOU CAN GET!" Nearia yells and grabs her sword.

Aya gasps at Nearia's words, then takes off away from her, _"Yuhhi..." _Aya yells in her mind.

Nearia then runs up in front of her, "BOO!" She yells then grazes some of Aya's arm skin.

Aya then tries to summon out Ceres again, "Ceres!" Aya yells.

"Hmmm... I don't think, SHE CAN HEAR YOU!" Nearia yells then grazes Aya's back as she takes off away from her again.

"Why do you keep running, Aya!" Nearia laughs.

Aya glances behind herself, "I wonder why! It's not fair that you've got a weapon and I don't!" Aya explains with fear in her voice.

"All's fair when it comes to orders!" Nearia explains back at Aya.

Nearia then yet again runs up in front of her, "Here! Take this!" She yells as an energy sphere is formed in her hand.

Aya dodges it, _"Damn..."_

"Hmph... That time you were lucky... Take this!" Nearia yells.

Aya then covers her face with her arms, _"I'll burn to death! Ceres help me!"_

"Bang!" A gun shot fires, "BANG! BANG! BANG!"

Nearia then totally freezes with her attack, "Argh...! Who?" She questions and looks behind herself.

Yuhhi then steps towards her with the gun pointing to her. Nearia glares at him,

"Damn you!" She yells then falls to the floor in her own puddle of blood, "Damn you..." She says again, then totally goes unconsious.

Yuhhi looks over at Aya who was staring at him with sad eyes, "Why didn't you just leave when you had the chance?" She asks.

He begins to walk over to her, "Because I love you stupid!" He laughs.

Tears then begin to flow from her eyes, "You're such a fool!"

"Why is that?" Yuhhi asks, "I didn't pick a fight with Nearia did I?"

"Argh! It was Toya!" Aya yells at Yuhhi in fustration.

Yuhhi laughs at her, then helps her up, "I'm so glad I made it here in time... If I was here any minute after... You'd be a burnt turkey!" He says then bursts out laughing

"Hey!" Aya yells as a smile appears on her face aswell.

She then begins to hug him tightly as her tears start to fall once again. He holds her, too,

"Please Aya... I just couldn't leave you here..." Yuhhi explains.

Aya nods, "But... I wanted you to be safe!"

Yuhhi smiles at her, "Same to you... I'd hate it if you died here..."

Aya then looks up into his eyes, "Yuhhi... I was so worried... So scared..." She whispers as she tightens her grip.

"Hey! I was, too!" He laughs.

She puts her fingure to his mouth, "Yuhhi..."

Yuhhi then starts to blush as both their faces grow closer together. Soon, their mouths touch and Aya holds him closer to herself. Yuhhi holds her closely, too, as they continue to kiss. Aya then pushes Yuhhi down to the floor. Aya's on top of Yuhhi, then she begins to laugh as she looks down on him.

"Remember when you did this to me?" Aya asks.

Yuhhi nods, "Uh... Yes..." He says as his face becomes beat red.

She nods back, "I do too..." She says then gives him another quick kiss.

Yuhhi then sits up as Aya clings to his waist. He looks towards her face again, then notices her crying.

"Aya..." He whispers, "Please... Stop crying..."

"I can't help it! I just wanted you to be safe! How do you know we'll make it both out of here alive!" Aya yells, "Argh! Yuhhi, why'd you do this? I know you said you'd save me, but... I seriously just wanted you to leave un-harmed!"

Yuhhi grabs her arms and brings her closer to his face, "How could I leave! I couldn't leave YOU to die!" Yuhhi yells, "You think you'd be safe? That attack of Nearia's would of killed you, you idiot!"

Aya blushes, "But..."

"NO!" Yuhhi yells, "Just, please... Understand me..."

Aya looks into his eyes, "I know, Yuhhi... But... I love you, too, you know? I just want you to be safe just as much as you want me..."

Yuhhi nods, "I know... But, I've loved you since the beginning..." He says as he laughs abit.

Aya nods then stands up, "Well, I guess we should get going! Cause if we stay here... We'll surely die..." She explains.

YaY! I love this chappie! I hope you liked it too:)

I'll be back soon to give you another chappie asap!

Byiez


	17. Chapter seventeen, no escape

So... I even though I'm busy as hell with exams... I still made it to type a new chappie for you:) Resently I've been busy with friends, but exams are coming! I'm gonna be studying LOTS! Anyway...

"Ceres, Aya and Yuhhi's promise..."

"Chapter seventeen, No escape!"

Yuhhi and Aya run down the halls of the Mikage building. Soon after, Yuhhi and Aya run down the same halls... And then AGAIN!(Geeezzz... Don't they notice?)

"Yuhhi?" Aya then asks from behind him, "I swear I've seen this wall before, and that stain, and that camera!"

Yuhhi stops running, "Ummm..."

"Argh! I knew we were lost in the begining!" Aya yells at the top of her lungs.

"Hey! Be quiet!" Yuhhi tells her.

"Sorry..."

"Yah, well... It's just I don't have a gun... All I have are my chopsticks... I can't really protect you if you make to much noise." Yuhhi explains.

"Oh... Sorry, I'll keep quiet..." Aya says quietly then put a finger to her mouth.

Yuhhi and Aya then continue down the halls. Yuhhi had to knock out a few guards, but now they have guns.

"Yuhhi, look!" Aya shouts out from behind him as she points down a hall, "There's a door down this hall! Wanna go check it out?..."

Yuhhi nods slightly, "I guess it could be an exit... We're running in circles here. anyways..." He explains then begins to walk down the hall.

Aya laughed slightly, "So true..." She mumbles as she starts to follow him.

As they approach the door, Mikage's then surround them from all angles. Yuhhi and Aya try to point their guns at all the Mikage's, but there are just too many.

"Damn..." Yuhhi whispers.

"They used hidden doors..." Aya explains, "I was in a room before with a hidden door."

Yuhhi nods slightly then continues to look at all the guns that were pointing towards them. He then glances towards Aya,

"What about Ceres?" He asks slightly.

"Yah? What about her!" Aya yells under her breath.

"Where is she?" Yuhhi questions while keeping an eye on the Mikage.

"I'm not sure..." Aya answers, "She may be still asleep..."

"Of course!" Kagami explains then walks into the surrounded area, "That toxin needs an antidote." He says while smirking.

Aya growls a bit, "You bastard!" She yells at moves suddenly.

"Hault!" Kagami shouts, "Move again, and a bullet goes through you."

"Aya..." Yuhhi moans, "I think he's serious"

"I think so too, sister..." Aki laughs as he walks up from behind them.

"Aki!" Aya yells as she turns to face him.

"What?" Yuuhhi whispers then turns to face Aki as well, "He was killed... How is he?"

"Heh... Aya should know, or... Is Ceres giving you a hard time?" Aki asks while smirking.

"Aki...? No... You are not Aki... I lose him a long time ago... You just look like my brother... Just like the last time you were in this world..." Aya explains slowly while tears fall.

"Oh Aya... I destroied that part of me... I swear!" Aki explains, "I'm not after you anymore... I now find Toya more attractive."

"What the hell!" Yuhhi yells, "You and Toya!"

Aya then starts to laugh as she begins to glow blue, "So... You found women hard to deal with so you're moving onto men? You're disgusting!" Aya shouts as her voice starts to become slightly different.

"Ah... Ceres... You fighting the toxin?" Aki asks.

"What!" Kagami shouts in disbelief, "How!"

"Anger consumes Ceres's soul still... The very sight of me back on earth must anger her dearly..." Aki explains.

"Damn straight you bastard!" Ceres yells but is paralized by the toxin.

"Ceres...!" Yuhhi yells then helps hold Ceres up.

Aki laughs, "You don't have the strength to fight me Ceres! You never will..."

"Damn you..." Ceres moans then transforms back into Aya.

Kagami sighs, "Ceres is stronger then you think Aki..." He explains.

Aki laughs, "I know... I just want to tease her while she's down!"

Aya then wakes up and starts to count the guards, "Hmmmm... Seven... Kagami... Aki..." She then mumbles.

"Huh?" Yuhhi moans slightly as Aya begins to chant another language.

"What is she...?" Aki yells then backs away slightly.

"Shoot them!" Kagami yells.

"Fire!" The captain shouts as his men fire their guns.

"Aya!" Yuhhi yells and holds her tightly.

O.o I know what's gonna happen and you don't Sorry couldn't help but stop here. I want you guys to wonder abit:P Don't worry... I'll finish the next chappie soon:D So, talk to yah later and see you in the next chappie

Byiez

Tabbi

Copyrighted 2005


End file.
